Gotta Go My Own Way
by TheGirlWonder-TheBoyBlunder
Summary: Oneshot! Songfic! AtemXTea. Atem cheated on Tea! What will Tea do to retaliate? Will they get back together? Will they forget each-other and move on? R


**Hey guys! I decided to make a Oneshot with Atem and Tea. (includes a song!) Just so you know, Atem might be a little out of character in this fic... please read and review!**

**P.S- please don't laugh at my song choice, I saw that ****High School Muscial 2 ****was on T.V today, and decided to write a songfic with one of the songs. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Gotta go my own way" from ****High School Musical 2**.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

_'Why Atem? Why would you do this to me?' _ Tea kept asking herself, sobbing on the floor of their bedroom. She was just vacuuming under the bed when she heard a weird sound coming from it, she looked to see what the problem was. And, right there, jammed into the hole of the vacuum cleaner, A cheetah print G-string.

After about an hour of crying, she thought to herself _'well, I should have seen this coming... he was to good to be true...'' _She thought. She worked the late at KaibaCorp. considering she was Seto's secretary. When she called him from work, he would always answer. But lately, he wouldn't pick up as much. And when he did pick up, he would seem out of breath, talking in a harsh tone.

Today was her day off, but instead of spending it with her, like he promised, Atem went out with the guys... or at least thats what he said. _'he is probably of with some skank right now...' _She thought, hot tears still streaming down her face. _'What should I do?... I'll call Mai, she'll know what to do.' _She thought as she went to the kitchen of their small apartment to find the phone.

**Ring...Ring...Ring...**

_"Hello?" _said a young woman over the phone.

"Mai, I just found something under our bed..." she started.

_"Oh my gosh! what was it? your birth-day present?" _Mai asked curiously.

"Oh yeah, Its my birth-day next week, isn't it..." She said sadly.

_"Yes... Is something on your mind hon?" _Mai asked, curious to find out why her friend was so upset.

"I FOUND A G-STRING UNDER OUR BED!" She said, bursting into tears.

_"What? I thought you said you didn't wear those things." _Said Mai, not really catching her drift.

"That's exactly it! I don't!" Tea said between sobs. There was a silence on the other end, until she heard Mai say,

_"I'll be right over." _and both girls hung up.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you sure about this?" Mai asked as she stood at the front door, about to leave. They had just talked about how Tea was going to break-up with him, where she was going to stay and such.

"I'm sure." said Tea, on the verge of tears.

"Ok, so you two are going somewhere and you'll break off the engagement, so he won't make a scene, and then come to my house?" asked Mai, just wanted to make sure that was the plan.

"Yeah... I'll see you tonight" said Tea, handing her the giant suitcase that contained all of her stuff but what she was going to wear tonight.

"Ok hun, good luck." She said, walking out the door.

_'Oh god... I better make a date with Atem... the last date." _She thought as she pidked up the phone and dialed his number.

**Ring...Ring...Ring...**

_"What?" Atem asked._

"Its Tea, we are going out tonight." she stated coldly.

_"Fine, where and what time?"_ he asked, curious to why she was speaking to him this way.

"At the karaoke bar, at seven. don't be late." She said, hanging up the phone.

She glanced at the clock, it was 6:20. _'The club is fifteen minutes away, so time to get dressed.' _She thought as she entered there room for the very last time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He was sitting at the bar when he saw her come in, she looked so beautiful in a blue, knee-length dress. _'Why am I cheating on her? she is so amazing...' _he thought, feeling a wave of guilt wash over him. He didn't see her eyes light up when she saw him, she just walked up and said,

"Hello Atem."

"Hey beautiful." he said smiling.

"... I'm gonna go sing, I'll be right back." she said, panicking. _'What if this is all just a big misunderstanding? what if he does love me... no, you found a g-string, a G-STRING. He doesnt love you, so get over yourself and sing!' _She thought as she approached the stage.

"Uhh, Hi. I'd like to sing." she said to the stage hand.

"Of course, please pick a song." He said.

She already knew. She scrolled down until she found it. She walked up to the stage and stood there like a deer in headlights. The guy who just sang a song handed her the mic.

"Umm, hi everyone. I hope you like my song." she said, then the music started to play.

"Atem... Listen..." she said, she saw Atem smiling. _'he thinks its a love song... oh well.'_

_***Start Song***_

_Tea:__ I gotta say what's on my mind..._

_Something 'bout us, doesn't seem right, these days. life keeps getting in the waaaaay, Whenever we try, somehow to plan, its always rearranged..._

_It's so hard to say...But I've gotta do what's best for me, you'll be ok..._

_I've got to move on and be who I am...I just don't belong here, I hope you understand, We might find our place in this world someday...But at least for now, I gotta go my own way..._

_Don't wanna leave it all behind...But I get my hopes up, and I watch them fall, everytime...Another color turns to grey...and it's just too hard to watch it all, slowly fade away...I'm leaving today, 'cause I've gotta do what's best for me...you'll be ok...I've got to move on and be who I am! I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find our place in this world someday, But at least for now...I gotta go my own way._

Atem started to realize what was happening, _'No...NO! this can't be happening! Oh god, NO!' _he thought as he ran up on stage just as she was about to leave. He took a mic. from someone who was about to sing and took a deep breath...

_Atem:__ What about us? What about everything we've been through?_

Tea heard him say that, so she turned on her heals to face him. She half yelled- half sang...

_Tea:__ What about trust?_

_Atem:__ you know I never wanted to hurt you!_

_Tea:__ and what about me?_

_Atem:__ What am I supposed to do?_

_Tea:__ I gotta leave but I'll miss you..._

_Atem:__ I'll miss you! _

_'I have to get her back!' _Atem thought as he sang his heart out.

_Tea:__ so...I've got to move on and be who I am!_

_Atem:__ Why do you have to go?_

_Tea:__ I just don't belong here, I hope you understand._

_Atem:__ I'm trying to understand!_

_Tea:__ We might find our place in this world someday...but at least for now..._

_Atem:__ I want you to staaayyyyy!_

_Tea:__ I wanna go my own way!I've got to move on and be who I am!_

_Atem:__ What about us?_

_Tea:__ I just don't belong here, I hope you understand._

_Atem:__ I'm trying to understand..._

_Tea:__ We might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now...I gotta go my own way...I gotta go my own way...I gotta go my own way..._

***End Song***

As soon as the song ended, Tea ran to get her purse, then left. Atem right on her tail, She ran up to curb and tried to get a cab.

"Tea! why are you doing this?" Atem asked, tears in his eyes.

"Because of THIS!" she reached in her purse and pulled out the g-string.

"Oh god..." he said, realizing she had found out.

"Oh god? that's all you have to say! this relationship is OVER." She yelled as took the engagement ring off her finger and threw it in his face.

He picked the ring up off the ground and said, "Please Tea..."

"Please what? You want another chance? Too bad! You have lost me forever Atem!" She yelled as she ran to a cab that pulled up. She got in the cab and shut, and locked, the door. Atem was banging on the side of the cab.

"Tea! please forgive me!" He said through the car door. She ignored him and told the cab driver the directions to Mai's house. The cab started to pull away.

"PLEASE TEA! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" he yelled as the cab driver drove away. He stood in the middle of the road, watching his one and only love drive away. Forever.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

For the next few months, Atem searched everywhere for her; but with no luck. He had broken up with his so called lover, but she couldn't let him go. So, he filed a restraning order on her.

One day, after checking _her_ favorite places, he went to _his _favorite bar, the one he went to every night without telling Tea. He sat down and felt his right pocket, the one he always kept the ring in, _'I was so stupid... How could I let this happen!'_ he thought as he slammed his fist onto the counter. The whole bar looked at him, including a certain blue-eyed, brunette beauty. He looked up and saw her.

"Tea?" he asked, staring into her intoxicating blue eyes.

"Hello Atem." She stated coldly.

"I..I... Uh..." He said, not knowing what to say.

"Would you like to talk?" She said, almost like reading his mind.

"Please..." He said. She grabbed his hand and lead him outside.

"So Atem, you found me, you got me out here, so what do you want?" She said, wanting to run from this bastard.

"Tea, let me explain..." He said only to be inturrupted by Tea.

"Explain how you had an affair behind my back? Explain why you made me cry for hours that day?" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Tea, I was wrong, I was stupid. Please forgive me! I never meant to hurt you! I love you to much to ever do that!" He said, his voice cracking.

"...I loved you Atem! tell me why you hurt me!" She said, hot tears spilling onto her face.

"I was stupid, I didn't know why... I mean... you where never home, you were never there when I got home... I needed affection. You were always in a bad mood after work... I couldn't take it." He said, he was crying now too.

"So It's my fault you cheated on me?" she yelled.

"No, it's just... I couldn't remember the last time you kissed me, or told me you loved me..." He replied.

"Atem..." She said, his words touched her heart

"Relationships need compromises... If you worked less hours, and I worked more; we could be together more often... every evening we could eat dinner together, watch TV together..." He said, crying even harder.

"Atem... I forgive you...I missed you so much. The real you." She said, salty tears still running down her face.

"Really? Tea... I'm so happy!" he said, he ran to her and kissed her, She kissed back. She had missed him just as much as he had missed her. After about two minutes of passionate kissing, they pulled away.

"Tea..." He said as he pulled the engagement ring out of his pocket; he held it up and said, "Will you marry me?"

"Atem... I dont know what to say..." She said crying with tears of joy.

"Say yes." He said as stood up and took her hand. He placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you Mrs. Tea Motou" He said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you to Atem" She said, happy to be back in his strong, loving, and protecting arms.

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Was that to long to be a Oneshot? was it even good? I really don't know. this idea just popped up in my head and I decided to write it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
